1. (a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted-phenyl-aliphatic-lower-alkylisoxazoles and furanes and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
2. (b) Information Disclosure Statement
Diana and Carabateas U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,678, issued May 19, 1981, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower-alkoxy, nitro and hydroxy; Y is (CH.sub.2).sub.n or O(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n is an integer from 1 to 8; and R is lower-alkyl.
Sterling Drug Inc. European Patent Application Publ. No. 137,242, published Apr. 17, 1985, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein:
R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, chloro, or N.dbd.Z, wherein N.dbd.Z is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, lower-alkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen;
R.sub.5 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio or trifluoromethyl;
R.sub.6 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
X is O or a single bond; and
n is an integer from 3 to 9;
and to pharmaceutically acceptable acid-addition salts thereof.